


FTE: Hinata Hajime x Ouma Kokichi

by halfpastmonsoon



Series: Oumahina [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU where Ouma is available for FTEs on the island, Gen, M/M, free time event, idk man I didn't think this throught that much just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Hinata Hajime tries to come to understand Ouma Kokichi through a series of Free Time Events. Results vary.





	FTE: Hinata Hajime x Ouma Kokichi

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Hinata and Ouma were in the same game. Kickass, no? I think they'd be a pretty good duo. Hinata would try to understand Ouma and Ouma would mess with him a lot

As my free time started, I looked around for people to spend time with. Luck had it that the first person I ran into was Ouma Kokichi, right by the MonoMono Yachine. He was squatting at the beach, deeply focused on drawing something in the sand, sticking his tongue out just a bit. I hesitated before approaching him, but he noticed me from the corner of his eye, and his face lit up instantly.

„Hinata-chan, do you want to hang out with meeeee?!” I'm pretty sure his eyes sparkled while said that.

Should I really hang out with Ouma...?

**Yes.**

I squatted by his side as he continued to doodle in the wet sand until he got bored of it, which is when I gave him a fizzy drink from the machine.  
„Oooooooh!” his face lit up again. „Thanks, Hinata-chan, I was getting thirsty!” He drank it in one gulp and wiped his mouth.  
„So,” he started, „did you have some business with me or did you just want to watch me like a weirdo?”  
I flinched slightly at that, but I didn't let his teasing get to me.  
„I was curious about you organization-” Ouma's bright laughter interrupted my question.  
„Of course you would want to know about that! It's the coolest thing in the world, isn't it!”  
I wasn't quite so sure of that, but I was curious regardless. He'd mentioned it many times, and it always struck me as a a suspicious story, like something a kid would say to seem cool...  
„How many members does it have?”  
Ouma put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the sand with his eyes closed. „Weeeell, I shouldn't tell you too much about it, it's top secret, y'know? But I suppose it won't hurt to let you know it has over a thousand members.”  
_A th-thousand? That's too much power for such a young person._  
„Huh? That's a lot. How did you come into this much power?”  
Ouma opened one eye and looked at me intently before closing it again and nonchalantly saying: „That's top secret information, I can't tell you that so easily.”  
I tore my eyes away from him, found a small rock and threw it into the ocean. „Honestly, that makes it hard to believe you have this much power to begin with.”  
Ouma sprang back up, his eyes open, his cheeks puffed up. „Wah, Hinata-chan is so mean, not believing my totally super legit story!” his features softened as he added: „We can discuss it later over tea!” before getting up from the sand and taking off before I could even say anything back.  
What a weird person...

  
**HOPE FRAGMENT ACQUIRED**

-

The second time, I found Ouma in the dining hall. Somehow, nobody else was here, which was very convenient for me – as if the universe itself wanted me to hang out with him again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but curiosity got the better of me once again.

  
Dammit.

  
I approached him with more confidence than last time. Once again, he noticed me before I said anything, but this time, I was holding his gift out already, so he reacted to it rather than me.

„Ooooooh, Hinata-chan, I see you brought me a cup of tea! That means you want to talk again, huh? I guess I can find time in my buuuuuusy schedule for you! Maybe! Although, I regret to inform you that I don't actually want tea. That was a lie!”  
„No, it's not. It's listed as a thing you like in the preference list we got. There's no reason why it'd be fake.”  
„Oh, Hinata-chan, how naive of you to believe everything written in front of you! Everything and everyone lies, you know? Like my height written in my student card. I'm definitely not that short!”  
„You do look that short, though.”  
Ouma's eyes instantly welled up with tears and his mouth twisted into a frown. „Waaaaaaaaaah, Hinata-chan is bullying me over my height!”  
I knit my eyebrows. These didn't seem like real tears, but you could never know with him.  
„I'm not bullying you, though. You really are short.”  
Ouma immediately stopped crying and flashed a grin at me. „Yup! And I wasn't really crying! I totally got you.”  
„You really, really didn't.”  
„Aw, what a killjoy!” Ouma pointed at me with a disappointed look on his face, before continuing. ”Anyway, that's totally right! I do love tea. This one is not that good, but it'll do. I have a notebook fuuuull of tea recipes in my room, c'mon, let me show you!”

He grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged me towards his room, skipping as he walked.  
We flipped through his recipe notebook as he explained which kinds are his favourites.  
It was oddly refreshing to see this side of him, so straightforward.

  
It made me forget that I was going to ask him about his organization.  
I wonder if he distracted me from that on purpose.

  
I feel like I got to know him better, though.

**HOPE FRAGMENT ACQUIRED.**

-

The third time, I found Ouma in the library. I couldn't tell what he was reading, but it was probably something morbid or otherwise unsettling. I wouldn't put it past him to read about the history of torture or something similar.

...What am I even thinking?

I tiptoed towards him and softly placed the new teacup on the desk he was sitting at and slid it towards him. He followed the movement of the teacup from the corner of his eye before looking up at me with a grin.  
„Hinata-chan wants to talk again, huh? You're a persistent one, aren't you! Fine, I'm going to abandon my world domination plans temporarily for your sake!”  
„World domination...? You mean with your organization?”  
„Dingdingding! That's right! We're going to take over the entire world one day!”  
„I still find it hard to believe that someone like you could lead something like this.”  
„Is Hinata-chan going to bully me over my height again?” he seemed ready to bring out the fake tears again. I get the feeling that learning to tell apart the fake tears and real tears is going to be a necessity in order to understand this guy.  
„No. I mean, that's part of it...I just can't imagine someone so young could be this powerful unless they're royalty or something.”  
„Maybe that's exactly what I am, hmm?” Ouma mused, inspecting his fingernails casually.  
„...Huh?”  
„I mean, my surname is „king horse”, y'know! That's no coincidence!”  
Ah. So he's messing around again.  
„Horse royalty, huh?”  
Ouma snickered at that. I can't believe I actually made this guy laugh.  
„See, Hinata-chan, you get it! That's why I like you sooooooo much!”  
...I felt my face warming up. Why...? Let's just hope he won't notice, if that's even possible. This guy seems to know everything.  
„Anyway, it's not like it's impossible, you know! Maybe I inherited the organization from my family by killing them! Wouldn't that be something you'd expect from me?” he looked sharply into my eyes with his shining purple ones.  
„That's something I expect you to say you did, but not something I expect you to do.”

Ouma didn't respond to that. He was smiling with just the corners of his mouth, until his expression went entirely blank. Seems like I hit the bullseye with my answer, if I managed to make him speechless like that.

„Anyway, the Q&A session is over, Hinata-chan. I need to get back to business, you see. I can't just abandon my plans because I'm stuck here. Now, shoo!”

Being rushed out of the library, I walked back into my room.

It seems like I managed to crack his shell, if only just a bit.

Now I can have hope of understanding him one day.

**HOPE FRAGMENT ACQUIRED**

-

The fourth time I decided to talk to Ouma, he was in the library again. This time instead of reading, he seemed to be napping.  
Seeing that his eyes were closed, I sighed and tried to turn back – I could easily find someone else to talk to, and it seemed like the universe wanted exactly that this time.  
I turned away-

„My, my, Hinata-chan, you've come to bother me again! If you have to do that, at least don't try to leave me alone like that!” he spoke cheerfully.  
Something about these words seemed like a cry for help to me for some reason, though. I shuddered and walked back towards him. He patted the chair next to his, leaving me no choice but to sit next to him.  
„So, Hinata-chan, have you decided that you want to join my organization? Is that why you're back already?”  
„...Huh? Why would I want to join an evil organization?!”  
„Weeeeeell,” Ouma inspected his fingernails again before looking back at me seductively „if you joined, I would tell you everything you want to. All the top secret information you're soooo interested in. I can't tell it to an outsider, y'know. Of course, you'd have to be tested first.” He put his finger on his lip and looked over at me mischievously.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to. I wasn't sure if I even want to know all that.  
„Hmmm? Why are you so quiet, Hinata-chan? Hesitant to make a deal with the devil?”

I looked him right in the eyes before saying anything. I was close enough to take a good look at his face, his messy, dark hair sticking in all directions. His big, purple eyes, full of childlike excitement yet vaguely threathening, with bags under them – has he not been sleeping well. His skin, so pale it was almost transparent, dusted in small, light freckles. His lips, curved into a small smirk that didn't betray any emotions.

„I don't really want to know about your organization all that much. What I want to know more about is you.” I could hear that he gulped. Couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not, but his expression didn't change at all. „I'm not even sure if your organization is real, it could be all made up for all I know. But you, the person in front of me, are real, and I want to know more about you, if you let me.”  
I didn't know where the sudden passion came from, but my words felt important, felt like something he needed to hear right then and there.

Ouma's smirk disappeared. He looked away from me, instead focusing his eyes on the teacup in front of him. His hand, seemingly moving on its own, gripped a lock of hair hanging from the side of his face, twisting and turning and playing with it. I'd never seen him do that before – is this why his hair is so messy? More importantly, is it a sign that he's nervous?  
„I'm not sure if you want to know about me, Hinata-chan.” he whispered, still looking at his teacup.  
„I'm sure, though. I do. I don't believe you're as bad as you seem.” Ouma laughed bitterly and said nothing for a while, still playing with his hair.  
We sat there in silence as I watched him. I didn't want to go away yet, I knew he has something more to say.  
„Hey, Hinata-chan...” there it was „do you think that sometimes lies are more comforting than the truth?”  
„Huh?”  
„You see,” he finally looked back at me, biting his bottom lip, „I'm made of lies. There's no such thing as the real me. And I don't think you'd want to know the truth, if there was one.” He grinned at me like his usual self would. „Truth is boring, anyway! So you should give up now!”

I still didn't want to leave, but I knew I won't get anything more out of him now.

I have one more shot at trying to understand him, and I can't waste it...

**HOPE FRAGMENT ACQUIRED**

-

The fifth and last time I decided to talk to Ouma, he was back at the beach where we first started.

This time, he wasn't drawing in the sand, instead standing in front of a palm tree, looking up with his finger on his chin. He noticed me and instantly started waving.

„Heyoooooooooo, Hinata-chan! Could you give me a piggyback ride and help me reach this coconut? Pretty please!”  
I did just that. Unfortunately, he refused to get off my back even after getting the coconut, so I was forced to walk him around the beach for a while. Luckily, he was light enough, but it was still exhausting in the end, especially when he realised that he can't even open the coconut, not having any tools to use on it, and asked me to use my head instead – which I refused to do.

Finally, he got off my back and sat next to me while I panted in exhaustion. He didn't say anything, which I appreciated. I didn't want him to distract me from what I was going to say.

„So, Ouma, about what we talked about last time.” I started and watched him for signs of nervousness or uneasiness. He may have tensed up a bit, but I wasn't sure if he reacted at all. „I've been thinking about that in the meantime. The lie thing. And...I'm not sure if I know the answer.”

Ouma looked at me with a serious expression on his face. „Tell me, Hinata-chan. Do you think lies are good or bad?”

>Good

>Bad

**_> It depends_ **

„I guess it depends on the situation? I can imagine a situation where lying would be the better option than telling the truth.”  
Ouma nodded slowly.  
„Mhmmm. That's right. Sometimes, the truth is dangerous. Sometimes it's unpleasant. And sometimes it's just boooring. I'm not a fan.” He bit his lip before going on. „Sometimes, people reject the truth that's unpleasant and call you a liar for saying it. And yet, most of them think that lies are bad and truth is what we should seek. I guess they only like it when it's convenient. I mean,” his face lit up as he grinned at me „I'm a liar so I'm pretty biased here, I guess! Anyway, I think there are some things that should be hidden from others. For many reasons! And one of the things that should be hidden is what you think of as my 'true' self. The reason being: it would inconvenience me, of course!”

I looked at him cautiously and I said some things without really thinking about them. They just spilled out of my mouth, like they needed to be said and I was the vessel.

„You know, I think I got to know you well enough already through the time we spent together. I don't always understand you, and I never will, but I feel like a part of me knows you. I think...that you're really not a bad person, but there must be a reason why you like to act as if you are. I don't need to understand that. But, through the time we've spent together, I think I've come to trust you in a weird way.”

Ouma's face was blank again. I could tell that my words took him aback and he had no idea what to say.

„You might regret that, Hinata-chan, but I can't stop you. You're such a weirdo, really, trusting me of all people. No promises of it being a good idea.” He grinned a carefree smile at me, putting his hands behind his head. „I'm a liar after all!”

I couldn't help smiling at that.

I reached out my hand towards him.

He looked at it in confusion, but eventually, he grabbed it, and refused to let go of it until I walked him to his room.

**FINAL HOPE FRAGMENT ACQUIRED**

**OUMA'S UNDERWEAR ACQUIRED**

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to actually work some motifs from his V3 FTEs into this while putting a Hinata spin on them. I hope I succeeded!


End file.
